All Ill Need a Nurse
by Rhen Nightshade
Summary: Prussia… Is sick. Sick and at Austria's house for medical care. With is constant whining, overdramatizing, and… Prussia-ness, what lengths would Austria go to for him to shut up? … You'd be surprised.


**All Ill Need a Nurse**

**Summary: **Prussia… Sick. Sick and at Austria's house for medical care. With is constant whining, overdramatizing, and… Prussia-ness, what lengths would Austria go to for him to shut up? … You'd be surprised.  
**Warning: Sick Prussia, a nurse's dress, swearing, the demolishing of Prussia's pride (zOMG), and very crappy editing.**

**See, NeverRoses! I actually got it up! I haven't slept yet tonight, so it's still All-Hallow's Eve!**

**(Self-edited, I'll get it better soon… When I'm not drowning in schoolwork.)  


* * *

**

"Au-stri-a!..."

The brunette flinched at the call, counting slowly to then. This. Was. The. Fifth. Time. In the last ten fucking (pardon his language) minutes.

"Yes, _Prussia?"_ He muttered through clenched teeth, turning around to walk back through the doorway he'd left only _a minute and a half ago._

"I'm dyin'!" The silverette groaned, balling up a tissue and chucking it in the general direction of the trash can – Missing it entirely. He coughed again, a hand grabbing at his hypersensitive sore throat.

"No, Prussia, you are not dying." Austria sighed, sitting on one of his own (currently overrun) chairs and drowsily staring at his sickly lover from between his fingers. "It's _just_ a cold."

"I'm still dyin'!"

_Not fast enough_, Austria thought sarcastically. "What do you want?" His voice was clam, tired, and yet somehow managing to be patient. Amazing, he reflected.

"Pay attention to _meeeeeee_…" Prussia complained, reaching out with one hand to grope in Austria's direction.

"I am, Prussia, if you haven't noticed. Case in point, I'm sitting right here and talking to you while I could be off and doing something actually _important_." He'd been doing this nurse routine _all damn day_, you'd think Prussia could summon some semblance of thanks.

Prussia pulled himself into a somewhat upright position, sniffing once and holding his arms out. "Hug."

Very slowly, Austria raised one eyebrow. "Your illness must have driven you insane. You sound exactly like little Italy."

Prussia scowled, dropping his arms and staring off in a different direction. "Do not. I'm too awesome to sound like West's itty-bitty boy-toy."

"You do."

"Lies! All lies!" Prussia dissolved into more coughing.

Austria rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing a tea cup that sat forgotten at Prussia's couchside (Technically, it was _Austria's_ couch, but the idiot had decided to take over the brunette's living room for the time being) and handed it to the other nation.

"Drink."

"Tea is for _cough_ pansies."

Austria's eyes narrowed almost dangerously. "DRINK."

Prussia drank.

"Was that so hard?" Austria asked calmly, as if he hadn't subtly threatened Prussia. He reached for the now empty cup and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. "You need all the help you can get _to_ get well. _And get off my couch_."

Prussia said nothing, scowling and pursing his lips childishly as he glowered at Austria's back. He flopped backwards, an arm lolling to the floor with limp form. He looked quiet.

And yet, halfway to the kitchen…

"RODDY-!"

_CLUNK_; as Austria slammed the mug on the nearest flat surface with both hands, eyes burning with anger. He gritted his teeth, counted to ten (in Gaelic because German was much too easy in this instance), then to twenty, before slowly making his (enraged) way back to this living room and the ill silverette.

He was going to murder Prussia for guilt-tripping him into this. At least he had sense enough to get out of wearing… that… _thing_ you can't even call "clothing."

"What." He was annoyed enough that the word was said, almost snapped.

"I'm bored." And, of course, Prussia either ignored or didn't notice the anger laced through the "What."

"And what— Do you propose—" Austria breathed, crossing his arms and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do— about that?"

"I can think of a few things you can do to entertain the _both_ of us~" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning impishly up at the brunnete. Two seconds later, he was laughing and coughing harshly intermittedly at the… _indescribable_ look on Austria's face. Or, at least, of what he could see through the hand that had just been slapped over half of Austria's face in a rather effective facepalm.

"You are _sick_! In both meanings of the word!" Austria nearly shouted, gawking at the sheer absurdity of it all. "No condition to even _think_ about— about—" He was slowly but surely becoming quite a vivid red.

"You're bl- _cough_ blushing, Roddy~" Prussia smirked, sitting up, managing to pull off a rugged, scruffily sexy look (Not that Austria would admit that).

"Shut up."

"If you entertain me."

"What am I supposed to do? Tap-dance?"

There was a silence as Prussia honestly considered the (ludicrous) idea (much to Austria's bafflement).

"Naah – Even you're too awesome for that."

"Uh-huh….." Austria nodded _very slowly_, turning on his heel. "Well, find something to do and only call me again _ if it is an emergency_. And that means _someone is holding a gun to your head_."

And then he turned on his heel, marching (elegantly) from the room and shutting (slamming) the doors behind him.

Hopefully, the sick idiot would give him a second of peace.

"Respect the _cough_ sick!"

Too much to ask for.

* * *

Actually, it didn't seem to be _too_ much to ask for. Prussia… had actually quieted down. To the point where Austria had been able to play his piano.

… For about ten minutes.

He'd been playing something of Mozart's, calming down, when something small and fluffy and yellow sailed over his head.

_Cheep_.

The notes faltered, Austria wincing. The yellow thing sailed over Austria's head – again.

_Cheep_.

His eye twitched, barely avoiding up and looking at the yellow… the yellow…

Again. _Cheep_.

_Cheep._

_Che-_

"PRUSSIA!" It came out a little (lot) louder than intended (not) and he clutched his hands into fists, attempting to slow his pulse. "Come and get your bird _out of here_."

"Priss." Followed by two sneezes and a thick onset of coughing. "Gilbird, why are you spreading your awesome here with Specks? You're supposed to be with _cough_ me." Prussia sent a look Austria's way, as if he hadn't just been amusing himself with sending the chick over the brunette's head over and over and over again. "I'm still bored."

"So?"

"En- _sniff!_ Enberdain be."

Austria sent him a rather dirty look. "Go blow your nose."

"Dot until you enberdain be." Stubborn as usual, Prussia crossed his arms and sniffed harshly. Again.

A shudder ran down Austria's spine at the noise. _Disgusting_. What was he supposed to do, anyway? Hopefully something that would make Prussia stop ta-

…

- lking…

Hmm. Would Austria really sink _that_ low to get some peace and quiet and maybe even humiliate the silverette?

_Shiiiiiiiiiiif_.

… Ho yeah. Definitely.

"Very well, Prussia." Austria sighed, standing up and shutting the lid of his piano with delicate care. "Go… go back to the living room and clean yourself up. I'll be there in fifteen minutes to… _entertain_ you." There was a slightly suggestive hint in his voice.

Prussia didn't move, mouth falling open in shock that _Austria gave in_.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "_Now, _Prussia. Or you can just forget it." He pointed in the direction the living room "And put that bird someplace else!"

He watched as Prussia hurriedly scrambled back to his temporary room, the aristocratic mask falling to a look of abject trepidation and horror. _It will be worth it_, he told himself, standing and slowly making his way to his bedroom.

Sure he felt (barely) guilty for what he was about to do, but Prussia deserved it. He wouldn't do too much… Maybe just tire the silverette out until he slept. The sick need their rest, he justified.

He still grimaced as he held up the "uniform", striping and changing too fast to regret it (much).

_It will definitely be worth it_.

* * *

Prussia half-heartedly cleaned Roddy's living room, deciding halfway through that it's good enough and plopped onto the couch, waiting.

Exactly eleven minutes later (not that he was counting, mind you, and it took him four minutes to "clean"), Prussia heard the snik-clack-clap of…

…

Heels?

He spun aroung, the action making him somewhat dizzy, and stared in shock.

Austria walked his way, swaying just a little due to the two-three-four inch stiletto high heels he wore. His _white nurse's dress_ fell midthigh, unbuttoned at the top to expose the brunette's collarbone.

He took a look at what he could see of Prussia over the back of the couch, the silverette's slack jaws, the incredulous, and (best of all) the way he appeared to _blush_, really and truly, not just a flush from fever.

"I take it you like what you see…"

Prussia swallowed and nodded, a slow smirk spreading over his face. "You're wearing it… It _cough_ looks awesome on you. Like I said. Never doubt my- _cough - _my-!" His loud, boastful tone gave away to a spell of coughing.

Quickly (well, as quickly as he could), Austria rushed to Prussia's side. He shoved tissues into the silverette's hand and places a reassuring hand on Prussia's back, feeling every tremor that ran through his charge's body.

"You alright?" He murmured as the coughs ceased, still bent close to the ruby-eyed nation. His free hand went to Prussia's forehead, checking the temperature.

Prussia nodded firmly, bent on seeing as much of his "nurse" as possible. Currently, this nurse's legs were pressed together cutely, the heels causing him to wobble where he stood.

"That's good. And your fever isn't that high." Suddenly, Austria smirked devilishly, pressing a gentle kiss on Prussia's nose. "Otherwise, you might not survive what I have planned."

He pulled away, looking around and sighing. "But first I have to put things in order… Honestly, I have no idea how you even remotely expect to get better if you constantly mess up everywere you go to get well."

Prussia watched, vaguely disappointed, as Austria trotted all over the room, piling the silverette's clothes into one chair and bending to gather discarded scraps all over the floor.

And Prussia's eyes went wide as Austria bent at the waist, skirt riding up, and he was faced with an impeccable view of the brunette's perfect bare ass. Commando…

Heat began to pool in his groin as he continues to stare intently, following Austria now, watching those hips move, that skirt rise and falling tauntingly, even the muscles that tensed in Austria's thighs each time he bent over. Austria, of course, notices and whipped around, catching scarlet eyes trained on his ass.

"You like it more than I thought you would." Austria noted, sauntering over until he stood directly in front of the silverette. He checked Prussia's temperature one final time before nodded briskly.

"Okay. Clothes off."

The ex-nation blinked, head snapping up quickly enough to completely dizzy himself again. "What?"

A finger was placed gently in front of his lips, a light smile on Austria's face. "I am your nurse, Prussia. Of course I must check you all over…. Unless, of course, you don't feel _up_ to the task…" He tugged lightly at the neck of the rumpled shirt.

Of course Prussia complied, stripping as quickly as he could until he sat, shivering slightly and completely naked on Austria's couch.

"Good~" The brunette purred silkily, as if he did this every day (the strip-pole in his piano room would make one think so, wouldn't it?). He straddled Prussia's legs, dressing slinking higher. "Now, I must check you all over, like I said~"

Prussia felt Austria's hand on his chest as he leaned forwards, breath ghosting over the other's cheek. His tongue darted out, flicking at the silverette's jaw before he reached even further and bit Prussia's earlobe. Taking the light startled cry as encouragement, Austria sucked and nibbled, his breath loud in the albino's head.

"- stri-a~" Prussia whimpered, it felt good, too good to just be a simple bite. He couldn't help it. "What are you – _ah!_ – you doing?"Mind you, not that he was complaining. The light impulses went straight to his groin, fueling a desire.

Austria summed lightly, leaving one last and lingering lick before sliding downwards and sucking almost roughly at Prussia's neck.

"Simply checking your reactions…" His hand meandered downwards and massaged Prussia's inner thigh. He felt him tense, knew he felt somewhat defenseless. "To check if you really are quite well."

His hand slipped from the silverette's thigh to his cock, finding it quite hard already. "And according to this, you are in perfect health."

Prussia moaned almost obnoxiously (entirely against his will, though) as Austria squeezed lightly, head lolling back and eyes fluttering shut. He could say whatever he wanted, but even this, being pleasured instead of pleasuring, was tiring. The adrenaline coursing through his system was only temporary.

"You like that?.. How about this..?" Prussia's chest was cold compared to his vital regions while Austria's previously stagnant hand made its way to one nipple, mouth closing around the other. He toyed with the sensitive nubs more skillfully than he should know how, sucking and twisting and nipping.

Prussia's head rolled around, whimpers and moans falling like candy fro his lips. His fingers clenched and relaxed, helpless to do anything else. Heat ran though his body at the strokes, his ever-so-light fever heightening the sensations tenfold.

"H- hey, sl-" He was cut off completely by his own gasp as Austria palmed the head of his cock.

Abandoning Prussia's chest, Austria trailed his tongue back up the silverette's neck and jaw until he met and captured Prussia's lips in a soft, gentle kiss (much unlike the passionate ones they usually made during this activity). He shifted, lifting himself off Prussia's legs; he hissed a little to the kiss as the motion caused the dress to rub against his own erection.

The hand splayed at Prussia's chest withdrew, lightly cupping Austria's own arousal as the bunette stood fully, looking down at his wanton "patient" with lidded eyes.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Austria frowned, amending the vague statement before Prussia could butt in. "At your level of response, _not_ your 'five meters.'" Which isn't even five meters.

Prussia grinned up slyly, arms heavy and mind buzzing with heat. "You're just jealous." He watched Austria grind against his erection. "You're setting yourself up for nothing, you know… As much as I want to, I can't fuck you as it is."

Austria's smirk seemed to grow in size. "I anticipated that, don't worry." He caressed Prussia's cheek. "I already know how I'm going to handle myself."

He captured Prussia's lips, tongue sliding into the silverette's mouth even as he winced at the pungent taste of illness. Against all his morals, he kept it messy and wet, knowing that Prussia loved the sight of the aristocrat covered in his own (and Prussia's) fluids. Saliva dripped from the corners of their mouths, neither swallowing, smearing over their lips and bodies in territorial marks.

"Let me please you." Austria panted into Prussia's mouth, accidentally dripping onto the silverette's chest. "Let me."

And he did. Austria sucked, licked, kissed, caressed the entirety of his lover, trailing down Prussia's neck and chest, leading a glistening slick path. His hand lightly petted Prussia's cock, looking gentle but coming off as a tease.

"_Harder_." Prussia whispered, swept away with the sensation, with the calm, with the suffocating _gentle_ – Too much gentle, not _enough_. "More… _More!_"

The gentle suddenly vanished, a slightly triumphant laugh bubbling from Austria as he _bit_ at the Prussia's collarbone.

"Of course." Austria stood, a few fingers slipping into his own mouth as his other hand wrapped around his cock. "But enjoy your show, at this moment."

He sucked and lapped, tongue sliding over the undersides tauntingly. His saliva laid on thick, the digits slick and well-lubricated in minutes. It dripped into his palm, his entire hand becoming soaked.

Prussia almost resembled a dog, panting heavily, staring and fixated at his partner. Weak, he leaned to his side, just about laying down entirely as, slowly, he worked at his own cock.

"Go on." Austria managed to say around his fingers as he slipped them wetly from his mouth. "Lie down."

Eagerly, Prussia fell onto his back, hand still at his crotch. He watched as Austria straddled his thighs, slapped his hand away, and returned all attention to Prussia. Ruby eyes fluttered shut, pale hands fisting at his sides with a lack of things to grab and hold.

Austria smirked dangerously, taking the opportunity to slip his lubricated fingers between Prussia's legs, towards his backside and into his—

Prussia's eyes snapped open, wide, as he gaped almost idiotically at his lover.

"Hey!"

Austria ignored the shout, instead sliding another finger into Prussia, scissoring the two until complaints turned into whimpers and moans.

"There. What isn't so bad, is it?" Austria asked calmly, inserting a third finger into Prussia's ass. "You certainly like it well enough, anyway."

"Wh- What are you-?" The fists clenched as unclenched irregularly, Prussia's breach coming in awkward, heaving pants.

"I told you I had to check you all over." Austria's fingers twisted inside Prussia, worming around for his _spot_. "That, of course, includes here."

Prussia moaned, legs spreading further unconsciously, giving Austria almost unlimited access to the most sensitive, private parts of his body.

And then Austria curled his fingers to a certain angle and Prussia's hips snapped up, eyes rolling skyward and a hoarse, silent cry ripping form his throat.

Ah.

There.

"Prostate seems fine." Austria hummed with a smile, the raw, angry mischief unseen by the silverette as his body bowed on the couch. Austria kept his fingers there, rubbing back and forth, watching smugly as Prussia failed to control his wanton reactions. Austria wondered, in some corner of his mind, why Prussia hadn't come yet; he looked ready enough to do so at this moment, maybe, even twice over. Must he his cold, the brunette reasoned, silently keeping the reaction at bay or lowering the silverette's inhibitions enough to show just how much Austria was getting to him.

He looked around, still massaging Prussia's prostate lightly but momentarily ignoring the silverette. In all of his planning… he hadn't though he'd actually get the chance to do _this_, but he was in the perfect opportunity to take Prussia and he wasn't going to let it pass. But he _hadn't brought any lube_. Saliva was barely acceptable for fingers, and besides, there's no way he could lube his **** (he didn't have to think the word, did he?) with saliva _on his own_ and no way he could have Prussia do it (ugh, the _bacteria_, the _viruses_ – _and_ he wouldn't be able to take Prussia unawares if he did), either. And taking his dry was _out_.

No help for it, then.

"Wait right here."

Prussia wailed in frustration as the fingers left him – he knew he was wanton and hot and uncharacteristically submissive but at this moment he didn't fucking _care_ as long as he _came_ already – He forgot entirely about doing it himself, too far gone to remember. He wanted Austria. _Now_.

Luckilly for the albino, Austria returned swiftly with a bottle of lotion in hand (the lube was too far away in the bedroom), not that Prussia saw it

"Miss me?" He asked cheekily, still clad in the dress.

Prussia opened his mouth so snap at the brunette for just_ leaving him_ in that state, but the complain died in his throat as well-oiled fingers wrapped around his cock, "_Nnnnngh- FUCK!"_

"I intend to."

For the longest time, Prussia failed to comprehend those words, realizing (too late) what Austria meant when the head of the brunette's cock pressed against his entrance.

"Fuck! Me!" He almost yelled incredulously, jumping a little. A strange, yet common expletive of his… "What are y- Wait, I mean, _don't-_"

"Too late."

Prussia arched like a bow as Austria rammed into him, eyes clenched shut against the pain and overwhelming pleasure as his prostate was slammed into full force. His hands flew upwards, fisting in the nurse's dress as he whimpered and shivered uncontrollably, fever taking over once more.

"H- Hey! That doesn't go there!"

"Well, now it does."

Prussia whined, head tossing back and forth in denial.

"Shh…" Austria murmured, eyes fluttering with Prussia's tight heat, one hand clumsily stroking silver hair. His hips rocked forward in a rhythmic motion, slow and gentle now. "Shh."

He moved faster and faster, the transition slow and soothing until Prussia's inhibitions fell and the silverette clung to him for life, moaning loudly and without care. Prussia couldn't think between his fiver and the pleasure flooding his currently fragile body.

"_Close, close, so close Roderich, so fucking close, hot – _AH!"

Austria wrapped his hand around the base at Prussia's cock, holding _just tightly enough_ that the albino was denied, orgasm set just out of reach.

"I'm not ready yet." Austria said almost sweetly, not faltering in this steady thrusts to Prussia's prostate. "Close, maybe, but not there." _Besides, the longer I put you off, the longer you will sleep._

"Not… nicht fair…" Tears welled in Prussia's eyes, not of sorrow but of pain and denial. He beat weakly at Austria's chest, trembling and whimpering. "Let me cum… Let me cum…"

Austria barely heard those words, whispered and weak. He stroked Prussia's hair with a sigh, with a slight slow in his motion. And then he snapped his lips into Prussia' releasing the other's cock as he did so.

Prussia's eyes rolled backwards, his back bowing and muscles seizing. His light blows turned into desperate, sporadic scrabbling as his mind was blow away, fists slackening and spasming into claws. With a cry, sticky white splattered and smeared over Austria's clothes and Prussia's chest.

Austria thrust a few more times into Prussia's taught frame and, having miscalculated his limits, succumbed to orgasm and released himself into the albino.

Minutes later, two or five or ten, Austria pulled away from a trembling, whimpering, exhausted Prussia. He could tell that the albino was fighting sleep with everything he had left… But he was also failing miserably.

"Just sleep, Prussia." He murmured, stroking the silverette's hair again. "I'll… I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

When Prussia once again came around (quite groggily), the first thing he saw was Austria, dressed in his usual aristocratic clothes, sitting on another chair, reading some book.

"Nngm." Prussia groaned, struggling to sit up. "Geh."

"Welcome back into the world of the conscious." Austria said, snapping his book shut and standing to lay a hand over Prussia's forehead "Your fever broke when you were sleeping. It's gone now."

The albino nodded, sitting up and wincing as his back hurt. _Why?..._

Red eyes widened as Prussia remembered and a hand shot between his naked legs as he begged it not to be true – But his prayer was not to be answered as his fingers came away with white… _goop_ covering them.

"Fuck." Prussia groaned, slumping forward. "Me."

"I already did."

"Go away." Prussia waved his cum-covered hand at Austria, fending off the neat brunette. "You tarnished my awesome."

"What, me?" Austria feigned innocence, sitting back down on his chair. "I only did what you wanted me to. I'm certain you were entertained."

Prussia glared warningly.

"Anyway, it's not so bad. I got rid of Hungary's "secret" cameras that aren't too difficult to find this morning." Austria grinned, completely unlike himself but he didn't care with the relish of his victory. "Only _I_ will know that you've become a member of the now two-person club of Lithuania's: Men who have taken it up the ass by men in dresses."

* * *

"_H- Hey! That doesn't go there!"_

"_Well, now it does."_

_Sick, weak Prussia with an unscathed ego. Austria's caring, giving him medical care._

**Don't you just feel sorry for dear Prussia? I personally feel more sorry for Austria... Having to deal with that... *sigh***

**Anyway! Reviews are appricated! I can't say much 'cause Fyra needs to do work now. Bai-bai!**


End file.
